


Rest a while with me

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon belongs to dead-silxnce on tumblr!!!!, I’m love them, Multi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Sleepy cuddles that’s literally it :)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Rest a while with me

The rhythmic, familiar clatter of the Trans Am’s engine is all that’s keeping Fun Ghoul from entirely drifting off, curled sideways in the backseat, head in Jet Star’s lap as the Kobra Kid drives, humming tunelessly to stay focused on the road. Jet’s tired, too, leaning against the window with eir fingers tangled in Ghoul’s hair, occasionally running eir hand through it, but mostly just sitting in eir thoughts, exhausted but content. 

The two of them barely register the clicking of the (useless) turn signal that Kobra uses anyways, alerting the empty road to his actions as they pull up next to the diner and get out with a stretch and a yawn, before tapping lightly on the backseat window so as not to startle Jet. Jet blinks at him, then smiles sleepily, shifting Ghoul slightly to indicate it’s time to go. 

Ghoul suddenly gets about a thousand times heavier than they were before, chest rising and falling slow and steady, just the way a sleeping person’s would. Jet frowns blearily, confused. Had they fallen asleep so suddenly? Ey looks back to Kobra, gently drawing eir hand from Ghoul’s hair to sign, 

“Sleeping,” to Kobra, who grins, opening the car door for Jet and helping em ease a boneless Ghoul off eir lap and into Kobra’s arms, while Jet stands and sways, yawning multiple times in succession. Kobra almost giggles, before remembering to be quiet, hefting Ghoul over one shoulder and wrapping the other arm around Jet. Together, the three of them shuffle into the diner, making their way through the narrow hallways to the back room, where Kobra gently, yet unceremoniously, plonks Ghoul down onto the mattress, Jet leaning over to pull the blanket up around them. 

“Wh’s goin’ on?” Ghoul’s voice is quiet, barely more than a murmur, and unintelligible to anyone who hasn’t spent years by their side. 

“We’re puttin’...” Jet trails off to yawn, forget eir train of thought, and begin again. “‘S bedtime for you, Ghoulio.” Ey doesn’t notice Kobra’s longing look towards the bed, but Ghoul, more awake than they let on, does. 

“You gotta come too,” they mumble, flapping a hand at their partners, a gesture that could generously be called beckoning them over. “Don’ wanna sleep without you.”

It’s all the urging the two of them need. Kobra sinks onto the bed without a moment’s pause, fumbling off his sunglasses as Jet helps peel his jacket off, and soon enough, the three of them are asleep in bed, curled together and dead to the world. 

Not one of them wakes up when Party Poison, the Girl balanced on his hip, walks into the room, does a dramatic about-face, and heads for the spare room, looking the Girl in the eyes and telling her, deadpan, that such behavior is _disgusting_ and _terribly sappy_ , and will not be tolerated in this house. The Girl only babbles and grins, and Poison’s mock-seriousness fades away in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this headcanon, the inspiration for this fic, is by @dead-silxnce on tumblr, and this fic is dedicated to xem as well!!! :)
> 
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
